royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Way Too Wonderland Part 4:A Royal Flush
A Royal Flush is the final part of the part of the Way Too Wonderland Special. It is part of the Way Too Wonderland Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Lizzie and her friends attend the Queen of Hearts birthday bash, where Courtly Jester is out to steal Lizzie's place as the future Queen. Transcript Brooke Page: And so, Raven, Apple, Maddie, Briar and Lizzie find themselves falling down the rabbit hole once again. This time as a shortcut across all of Wonderland to get to the Queen of Hearts' palace. Lizzie Hearts: Rabbit, this wasn't a shortcut at all! White Rabbit: Oh dear, oh we took a wrong turn at the flying teapot. Ah-this way! Brooke Page: Lizzie Hearts' mother is in danger from a wild card, Courtly Jester. Courtly Jester (unseen): *evil laughs* Brooke Page: Courtly wants to find the Storybook of Legends and sign her name in Lizzie's place, in order to steal her destiny as the next Queen of Hearts. Oh, and this is exciting: the White Knight is dueling with the Red Knight, so that the girls could finally escape Wonderland High. White Knight and Chase Redford: *grunting as they fight* Chase Redford: The girls, they've fled the scene! White Knight: And that, means their school day is over. Chase Redford: It was my sworn duty not to let that happen! I'll bring them back, if it's the last thing I do! Diamond Card Guard: Name? Jeff: Jeff, the alligator. Spade Card Guard: Right then, in you go. Diamond Card Guard: Name? Guest: I can't remember. Spade Card Guard: Right then, in you go. Kitty Cheshire: *appears in tree* Meow. Mo-om?! She must already be inside. Diamond Card Guar: Name? Bill: Bill the lizard. Diamond Card Guard: Right then, in you go. Courtly Jester: I'm just in time for the party. Diamond Card Guard: Name please. Courtly Jester: Courtly Jester. Diamond Card Guard: Pffft, Jester eh? What a big surprise, you're not on the list! Can't come in. Step aside! Name please! Johnny: Johnny. Spade Card Guard: Right then, in you go. Courtly Jester: *growls* Can't let Courtly in, she's just a lowly joker, shuffle her to the bottom of the deck where she belongs! *card appears from Spell Book* Oh, what's this? 'Just say the who you want to be, and that's the you that they will see'? *gasp* Oh! *giggles* This is going to be fun. Step aside, totee. I'm on my way to see my mum. Diamond Card Guard: Listen, didn't I already tell you to get lost? Courtly Jester: Oh, I should hope not. After all, that's no way to talk to... *uses card to change her appearance to Lizzie's* Lizzie Hearts, your princess! *in Lizzie's* I must see my mother! Diamond Card Guard: Yes, your royal highness. Huh, please, forgive me! Courtly Jester: Not likely. Party Guests: *chatter* Courtly Jester: Now, to get my hands on the Storybook of Legends. Which means... catching the Cheshire Cat. Ooh, maybe my dear, sweet mother has seen her. Frog Servant: *croaks* All hail the Queen of Hearts, and her amazing skills at croquet. Party Guests: *cheer and clap* Queen of Hearts: That's right! It's my birthday! And I'm going to play croquet, and everyone is going to watch me. Fish Servant: But your majesty, more guests have arrived. Queen of Hearts: Ooh! Presents! Fish Servant: Presenting, Lord Unicorn. Presenting, ah- Um... Queen of Hearts: Ball! Hedgehog: *screams* Party Guests: *groan disappointedly until the Frog Servant pushes the ball with his foot to allow the Queen a good shot, then cheer* Frog Servant: Excellent shot, your majesty. Party Guests: *cheers and claps* Queen of Hearts: Oh, this is such fun. I'm the happiest queen in the world! Except... oh! I'm the most miserable queen in the world! I have been so looking forward to seeing my dear daughter, Lizzie, on my birthday... Frog Servant: Of course, your majesty. Fish Servant: Ah, more presents? Queen of Hearts: Ooooo! Kitty Cheshire: *appears next to her mother on the castle's rooftop* Mom, there you are! Cheshire Cat: Kitty, what a purr-fect surprise. What are you doing here and not in Ever After? Kitty Cheshire: I-It's a long story. More importantly, do you have the Storybook of Legends? Cheshire Cat: Well, that's a long story too. Mmm, let's see. Where shall I begin? Chase Redford: Ha! You fight gallantly, White Knight! I'll give you that! White Knight: As do you, pity you fight for the wrong side. Yield! Chase Redford: No, you yield! White Knight: No, you yield! Apple, Raven, Madeline, Lizzie and Briar: Whooooooa! Lizzie Hearts: What?! This isn't the palace! White Rabbit: Oh, dear! My sense of direction is less sensitive inside the ground than outside the ground... Lizzie Hearts: My mother is in danger, rabbit! Please, please, just get me to the palace! White Rabbit: Oh my, oh dear. Y-yes, your highness. This way... I hope. Fish Servant: Presenting, the Walrus and the Carpenter. Courtly Jester: Step aside! Royalty coming through. Look, mother! It's your precious little girl come home for your birthday. Queen of Hearts: *gasp* Foul intruder! Guards! Somehow this... "wild card" has crashed my party! Off with her head! In fact, off with all of her! Courtly Jester: Oops, forgot. Is that any way to greet your... *uses card to look like Lizzie* long lost daughter? Queen of Hearts: Lizzie? Unhand her, you fools. Can't you see that this is my long lost daughter? Go find that Jester girl who was here a moment ago! Card Guards: Wha? Fish Servant: Uh-u-uh... Card Guards: Wha? Queen of Hearts: Oooo-hoo-hoo... *gasps* Lizzie! Truly, my dear, sweet princess, I have missed you so much since you've been gone. I haven't been the same. I am so glad to have you back. Courtly Jester: Good to be...back, heh. Oh, my, look at all these guests! You are ever so popular. Has the Cheshire Cat popped in, hmm? Have you seen her? Cheshire Cat: ...And then I tied the lion's tail to a table! And you'll never guess who I put in a punch bowl! *giggling* Kitty Cheshire: Mom, this is an emergency! I don't care about the party! I need to know what you've done with the Storybook of Legends. Do you still have it? Cheshire Cat: Oh, that old thing! Well, you know, they won't let you in here without a gift... Kitty Cheshire: So, the queen has it? Cheshire Cat: Nnnnot... exactly. See those presents down there? Kitty Cheshire: The book is with them? Cheshire Cat: Those gifts are going where my gift already is; behind that door, in the Queen's present room. Kitty Cheshire: Then all I have to do is sneak in a grab it! Thanks, mom! *hugs the Cheshire Cat then vanishes and re-appears in front of the present room* So much easier than I hexpected! *gasp* Or... maybe not. Oh no... oh no... oh no no no! I'm, gonna need some help. Queen of Hearts: You know, I was thinking of cancelling this party because birthdays just aren't the same without you! Courtly Jester: Huh, how nice. Now, about that cat- Queen of Hearts: But then I thought, 'what if my dear, sweet Lizzie shows up?' And now look! You have. Courtly Jester: Mother, the cat! Queen of Hearts: Oh, the Cheshire Cat showed up hours ago. She gave me some book. It's with the other gifts, in the present room. Courtly Jester: Of course! Where else would presents be? *chuckles* Ah! In honor of your birthday, I say we play a game, hmm? Queen of Hearts: Ooh! *claps in delight* I love games! Courtly Jester: Heh-heh, yes! See, I call this one "The Opposite Game". Anyone tells you anything, it means the opposite! *giggles* "Hello, mum!" Queen of Hearts: Hello? Ah! Hello! Courtly Jester: Ugh! Someone's playing without a full deck. *walks off* Frog Servant: You do realize of course she is not your daughter. Queen of Hearts: Of course. She is "not" my daughter at all. *giggling* Ooh, this is going to be fun! Courtly Jester: What's this? Kitty Cheshire?! Who, left the cat flap open? *sigh* Here's what I get for leaving that ridiculous Red Knight in charge! White Knight: Ha ha! Chase and White Knight: *fighting groans* Lizzie, Raven, Madeline, Briar and Apple: *pants* Lizzie Hearts: Step aside! Card Guard: Yes your highness!... A-a-again. Lizzie Hearts: My mother, there she is! Raven Queen: Lizzie! Kitty Cheshire: *appears next to Raven* Guys! Raven Queen: Kitty, did you find the Storybook of Legends? Kitty Cheshire: Yes! Well... ah, sort of! Uh, c'mon! Lizzie Hearts: *gaps* Mother! *hug Queen of Hearts* Oh mother, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so. Oh mother, I love you so much! Queen of Hearts: *smiles then frowns* You "love" me? How dare you! I most certainly do not love you! Lizzie Hearts: You... you don't love me? Queen of Hearts: Of course not! Not at all! And by the way, you look horrid! Lizzie Hearts: *sniffs* I... don't understand... Queen of Hearts: *giggles* Lizzie Hearts: *starts to cry* Mother, this isn't making sense! I've missed you so much, and I thought that you still loved me and... finally we're together again after all this time... And now you say these horrible things?! Queen of Hearts: Oh, you are good at this game! *claps* Oh, sorry, sorry, I meant "bad"! Oh. Did I just lose? Lizzie Hearts: Game? I don't under— oh! Is this an opposite game? Queen of Hearts: "No". *giggling* Lizzie Hearts: *hug her mother* Then it's time to "start" the game. Queen of Hearts: *sighs* Oh phew, oh good. of course I love you too, Lizzie! Lizzie Hearts: He-he, I missed you too, mother! Party Guests: Aw... Queen of Hearts: Now, you are here. Let's enjoy the party. Lizzie Hearts: Wait! First I need to warn you. Courtly Jester's on her way here! That joker plans to steal your crown! Queen of Hearts: Dethrone me?! Courtly Jester?! But-but she was just here! GUARDS! SEARCH THE PALACE! Lizzie Hearts: And bring us Courtly Jester! Courtly Jester: *searching the present room* Where is it, where is it?! Uh, it's only tart dishes and tea cozies and not a single book! Wait a mo... what's with all the searching by hand? I'm magical! *giggles* 'To find the item which you seek, just say these words and here's a peek'! *Courtly spies the book atop a huge pile* Hexcellent! Now, to get up there! Kitty Cheshire: It's in here! Courtly Jester: Looking for something? *chuckles* Well, good news ladies. I believe I've found it! The much sought after, Storybook of Legends! *pick up Storybook of Legend* Oh, it's a bit hefty, isn't it... Kitty Cheshire: I'd be happy to take it off your hands! *grab for book but misses and falls* Whoa! Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline *gasp* Kitty Cheshire: Me-oow! Oof! Apple White: A-are you alright? Kitty Cheshire: I always land on my feet. Raven Queen: *growls and vanishes using her magic* Courtly Jester: Now, to find my destiny. Let's see; Lizzie Hearts, Lizzie Hearts, Lizzie Hearts... Raven Queen: *appearing and vanishing around the room as she tries to get to Courtly without her noticing*''' Apple White: Come on, Raven! You can do it! Courtly Jester: Would that be listed under 'L' or 'H'? Hmm! Maybe 'S' for "stuck-up little princess I could never stand"! *chuckles* Ah! Here we are: Lizzie Hearts. *pen magically appears in her hand* Out with the old, in with the- Raven Queen: No! *Raven knocks the book out of Courtly's hand* Courtly Jester: *gasps* Raven Queen: Whoa! *falls and drops the book* Oof! *gasps* Briar, Apple, Madeline and Kitty: *gasp* Courtly Jester: You'll pay for that! *hold up Spell Book* Raven Queen: *gasp* Courtly Jester: O-ho, recognize my little book, do you? Raven Queen: You don't understand the power you're playing with, Courtly! Put it down. Courtly Jester: *chuckles* Well, someone's got to pick up where mummy left off. Might as well be me! Oh, fancy that! Lowly Courtly Jester, inheriting the powers of two queens no less! *giggles* Well, you can be sure little Raven Queen, once I've conquered Wonderland, Ever After's next on my list! Raven Queen: *gasp* Courtly Jester: 'With this spell, I lay waste the past and seal your fate with a savage blast! Raven Queen: *used her magic to shield herself from Courtly's blast to is spent flying across the room* Uhg! *hides behind presents* Courtly Jester: Where are you?! *chuckles* I'm going to get you! *fire two groups of bolts, both of which Raven narrowly misses* *cackles* Raven Queen: She's too powerful for me! Briar Beauty: Raven can't win... not without her full powers! Madeline Hatter: But the only way she can get her full powers is if... O-o-oh! Apple White: ...If she signs her page in the Storybook of Legends. Raven Queen: But I, can't! *dodges blast* It would mean— Apple White: It doesn't have to mean that you become the Evil Queen. I know I always wanted you to become your mom, but now... *small chuckle* I just don't think it's in you. Your heart is just too good. The decision is yours, Raven. *hands Raven the Storybook of Legends* It always has been. Courtly Jester: *blast away the presents Apple and Raven were hiding behind* Ha0ha! There you are! *cackles and prepare more blots* Apple White: Either way, I believe in you! Raven Queen: *opens the book and pauses as the quill appears in her hand* Brooke Page: Raven Queen finally signed the Storybook of Legends and inherited the evil powers of her mother! Raven Queen: *groans as she is lift high by evil magic* Brooke Page: Is Apple right in thinking that Raven's good nature, will allow her to stay good? Or, will this make her evil? Madeline Hatter: Young Narrator?! Excuse us, but things are happening fast down here! *Raven's eyes turn purple and her face takes on a evil smirk* Card Guard: There she is! *points at Courtly* Get her! Courtly Jester: The guards! *uses magic card to look like Lizzie* It is I, your princess Lizzie Hearts! Seize that girl at once! *points at Raven* Card Guard: Right away, your highness! *grunt and groan as Raven uses her power to throw them back* Courtly Jester: Huh? *blast at Raven but misses as Raven vanishes, she re-appears atop a pile of presents and blasts at Courtly, but she dodges* Apple White: I know Raven, she's stronger than those dark powers. *Courtly fire multiple blasts at Raven but Raven summons a force-field, then Raven fire back and Courtly only narrowly avoids* Courtly Jester: *gasps and looks through Spell Book* Her magic's too strong! No, there has to be a better spell in here! *gasps* Raven Queen: *absorbing power from the book with magic* There's more than one way to read a book, Jester! *takes the book from Courtly's hand, book vanishes as Raven takes all it power* All done! Courtly, Madeline, Briar, Apple and Kitty: *gasp* *Raven blasts Courtly, leaving her kneeling on the floor with no escape* Raven Queen: And now... Apple White: *gasps* Raven Queen: ...to finish you. *evil laugh* Apple White: Raven, stop! Raven Queen: Apple, get out of the way! Apple White: Raven, this isn't you! Choose who you want to be! Isn't that what you always tell me? Raven Queen: *Raven turns back to herself* Apple, thank you. Apple White: No, we should be thanking you, Raven. Queen of Hearts: What, is the meaning of all this commotion? Apple White: It's Raven Queen, your majesty. She's a hero! She's vanquished Courtly Jester. Raven Queen: I've took away most of her powers, your majesty. But, she got away. *Courtly sneaks out the door unseen* Queen of Hearts: Young lady, I owe you a tremendous debt of gratitude. You are hereby invited... to my birthday party! Raven Queen: We would be honored, but there's something we need to take care of first. Party Guest: *chattering* Lizzie Hearts: Happy birthday, mother! Queen of Hearts: My daughter at my side is the greatest wish a mother could wish for! Raven Queen: Your majesty, with your permission... Queen of Hearts: Proceed. Raven Queen: *raises hand with magic at her fingers* 'From bad to good, to better from worse, from Wonderland I now, remove this curse! The nightmare's done, the day has dawned. So let's join as one and party on!' Party Guests: *cheering* Brooke Page: And so, Raven's spell released Wonderland from the Evil Queen's curse, and lifted the barrier between the two worlds! *students from Ever After High appear ay the party* Brooke Page: This is so hexciting! Madeline Hatter: *takes a bite of "Eat Me" cake and grows* Heh-heh-heh! I just got taller! Yay! Ooo, daddy! *hug the Mad Hatter* The Mad Hatter: Maddie! Madeline Hatter: *laughs* White Rabbit: Bunny! I'm so glad you're safe! Bunny Blanc: *hugs the White Rabbit* I'm so happy to see you, dad! Dexter Charming: *looking around for Raven* Oh! Raven! *runs forward and hugs her* You're safe! *back off awkwardly* I uh-uh... Hey, uh, how about some punch? Heh... Anybody seen a punch bowl? *runs off* Briar Beauty: *holding the Storybook of Legend* Um, guys... Do you mind if I talk to you for a second? Raven Queen: So... what's up? Briar Beauty: Well, I've been trying to tell you for a while. See, it's my fault that the Storybook of Legends even ended up here in the first place. I, sort of... threw it down the Well of Wonder. Raven Queen: What? Apple White: But why? Briar Beauty: I didn't wanna have to follow my destiny! Sleeping my life away and losing all my friends?! Why should I be forced to live that life if it's not the one that I want? Apple White: Things used to be so simple; "you signed the book, you lived your destiny". *rakes the book from Briar* But now, if anyone can use the book to steal a destiny, well, maybe the book is more trouble than it's worth. Raven Queen: Whoa. Apple White: Oh, I still want my Happily Ever After but, I don't want our stories in danger of being stolen. They should be ours to choose... or to change. Maybe it's time to... shelf this book. Raven Queen: Am I understanding you... correctly? Apple White: You always have. *hands Raven the Book* *using her magic, Raven lifts the Storybook of Legends into the sky and takes out all the pages. The pages turn into balls of golden light and shoot into the student who's pages they were* Raven Queen: Now, everyone can write their own story! Whether if we wanna follow the path of our fairytale ancestors, or blaze a new trail. The choice is in our hearts! Evil Queen (watching through mirror): Well, something's in your heart all right, my precious little daughter. Cast your mighty spells, revel in your newfound power... My first big step toward freedom is... complete. *evil laugh* Chase and White Knight: *enter party still fighting and groaning, White Knight pushes Chase to the ground and disarms him* Chase Redford: Alright, I yield! You win. *stands up and take off helmet* What a knight! What skill... what-what power! What manner of man are you? White Knight: Actually, I am no manner of man... *remove helmet to reveal Darling Charming* Darling Charming: ...I'm a girl! Party Guests: *gasps and mummer* Dexter Charming: Darling! *spills punch on Daring* You're okay! Daring Charming: You know what? This time I'm FAR too astounded to even care! Darling Charming: I guess you'd all like an explanation of what I've been up to? *steps out of armoured suit* Well sorry, that story's best told another day. I believe right now, it's time to party! Party Guests: *cheering* Chase walks up to Darling and they start talking* Male Narrator: And so, all turned out good in the end. Wait, what? How did that happen? Female Narrator: I do seem to remember you breaking the rules big time, young lady! Brooke Page: I did interfere with the story, but I'm glad I did! I care about these guys, Mom. And just like they want to make their own choices in life... I wanna make mine too. Male Narrator: Alright. Just be mindful of how you choose. If you're not careful, you could end up right there on the page! Brooke Page: Well, we certainly wouldn't want that to happen! *winks then giggles* Gallery Raven with her mother's full power - WTW,ARF.png Webisode This episode will not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages